


Kim Minseok Most Definitely Tops

by seolchung



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Fluff, Half of them are soccer players, M/M, Maybe angst, Most of them are whipped, Smut (in the future), Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin, they're all bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:59:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seolchung/pseuds/seolchung
Summary: All star soccer player Kim Minseok catches Jongdae's eye but Jongdae has been convinced by his friends Minseok is a bottom, which Jongdae won't tolerate because he's a bottom bitch for life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tokyobebe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokyobebe/gifts).



> My best friend wants a top Minseok fic and tbh so did I bc there's no way in hell that in Xiuchen Minseok bottoms.
> 
> Buutttttt it'll be dragged out a few chapters :)

In the first week of his second year in college, Baekhyun drags him to the soccer field so he can watch the game, but only because Baekhyun's long time crush is on the team. Jongdae pouts and whines the whole drive to the field, the stands are packed by the time they get there and the game doesn't even start for another hour. When the sun finally goes down Jongdae watches the players take the field. He almost chokes when he catches sight of the player wearing the 99 jersey.

"Baek who is that?" Jongdae points right at the player, the field is empty around him so Baekhyun easily focuses on him.

"Oh that's Minseok! Chanyeol told me about him." Baekhyun looks back at the field and Jongdae stares at him, an annoyed look plastered on his face, Baekhyun faces him again sees his face.

"Lemme guess you wanted to learn more?"

"Duh dumb ass." Baekhyun huffs and tells Jongdae all he knows.

"His birthday is March 26, he's our hyung by two years, um he's like 5'8", and his favorite color is blue. Oh also Chanyeol and the rest of the soccer team thinks he's a bottom." Jongdae's face twists into an upset look and Baekhyun laughs.

-

"God I'd climb him like a tree." Baekhyun mumbles, Kyungsoo and Junmyeon groan but Jongdae hasn't reacted at all. Baekhyun's gaze is focused on the bean pole in the goal keeper's box. Chanyeol is wearing the black gloves Baekhyun had bought him and Baekhyun had almost creamed himself when he saw them. The smaller has been in love with the bean pole since they were kids and everyone can tell they both like each other, well, except for them.

"What? You act like you wouldn't swing on Jongin like a goddamn monkey, same for you with Yixing." Baekhyun huffs. He slaps Kyungsoo's arm and points to Jongdae who hasn't moved a muscle since they sat down.

"Dae dae are you staring at that boy again?" Jongdae's eyes instantly leave the field and he almost falls off the metal seat. "No of course not." The trio laugh and Jongdae pouts.

"Why are you picking on me? Sehun's been drooling ever since Luhan walked onto the field." The group looks at the youngest and they see a legit trail of drool coming out of his mouth.

"Ew." Kyungsoo groans, until Jongin waves at him, then he's blushing like the boy had kissed him.

"And I thought Baekhyun was bad." Junmyeon chortles until Yixing smiles at him, and he promptly falls off the bleacher seat. Yixing looks horrified and runs towards the stands even though his coach is yelling at him. The Chinese boy runs up the stairs two at a time and helps Junmyeon up, the shorter gulps and Yixing mumbles something in Mandarin before kissing his cheek and running back to the field. Every gaze whips around to Zitao who is squealing and clapping like a seal.

"What? What did he say?" Junmyeon is blushing now.

"He said, stop injuring yourself beautiful I'll never be able to take you on a date if you keep getting hurt." The other four gasp, Sehun is still intensely focused on Luhan, and Junmyeon falls out of his seat again.

-

Jongdae is headed to his vocal class when an unfamiliar voice calls him.

"Jongdae-ssi please wait!" Jongdae stops and turns around. The man invading his thoughts is sprinting towards him and Jongdae wants to pinch himself. He's not in his regular soccer gear, no right now he's wearing black skinny jeans and an HBA shirt and his hair is curly and Jongdae starts to question a lot of things.

_Is Kim-fucking-Minseok actually talking to me?_

The soccer player stops in front of him not even out of breath which Jongdae doesn't see as possible, he'd run across half of the quad.

"Yes?" Minseok smiles and Jongdae smiles back.

"Baekhyun told me you had vocal classes today and I have to go there too so I figured we could walk together." Jongdae gulps and nods. It's awkward for Jongdae and he really doesn't want to say anything embarrassing and he almost sighs in relief when he manages his small sentence.

"So um you sing?" Minseok nods.

"I got in here on a singing scholarship, soccer is just hobby." Jongdae stops walking and stares at the older with a shocked face.

"But you're one of the best strikers in the whole damn school! Soccer can't just be a hobby!" Jongdae blushes at Minseok's laugh and the soccer player shoves his hands into his pockets.

"Sorry to disappoint but it really is." Minseok shrugs and Jongdae wants to slap him, though he'd much prefer Minseok slapping him.

"Talented little shit." Jongdae mumbles before his brain to mouth filter has a chance to turn on. He chokes when he realizes he's said it out loud.

"I'm so sorry, it's just really early and I'm not really awake ye-" Minseok honest to god giggles.

"It's okay Jongdae-ssi." He's blushing now and he takes a deep breath before he starts his next sentence.

"Just Jongdae is fine."

_You mumbled that there's no way he's going to hear that._

"Oh, so does that mean you'll start calling me hyung?" Minseok asks playfully.

"Um no, we're like the same height if anything people will think I'm older."

"And why's that?"

"You have a baby face." Jongdae's heart races again and he's glad the arts building is right in front of them. Minseok starts saying something but Jongdae interrupts him.

"I uh gotta go hyung I'll see you later!" Jongdae sprints away leaving the soccer player in a daze.

 _He really is cute._ The soccer star smiles and walks off, his vocal classes were yesterday

Jongdae is panting when he finally gets to his class. Junmyeon and Kyungsoo are looking at him like he spread the worst gossip known to man.

"Why are you sweaty? We have class for two hours now you're going to smell like ass." Kyungsoo groans, Junmyeon is rifling through his bag for deodorant and cologne, once he finds them he chucks it at him.

"Why were you running anyway?" Junmyeon asks after Baekhyun walks in.

"Okay so like I was just walking here and then someone yelled my name and I turned around and it was Minseok hyung an-"

"Minseok hyung?" Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows and Jongdae throws the deodorant at his face, the little fucker ducks in time.

"Like I was saying he called my name and then said he has classes here today and he started walking with me and then I said he has a baby face and _then_ I ran all the way here." Jongdae is exhaling after his quick rant and the three burst out into laughter. Jongdae misses the _Minseok hyungs class was yesterday_ because he's daydreaming about Minseok smiling at him.

"Hey!" Kyungsoo is clapping in his face when he focuses back on the trio.

"We need to focus the recital is next week." The room quiets down at Kyungsoo's scolding and they start their practice.

 

-

 

Minseok watches Jongdae running through campus under the shade of a tree, he looks terrified and Minseok can see the textbooks clutched in his hands. Jongdae is headed to the Science building when he trips and falls. Minseok is up on his feet before Jongdae realizes what just happened.

"Motherfucker." Jongdae is mumbling when Minseok comes into his line of sight.

"Are you okay?" Jongdae starts stuttering and almost falls down again when Minseok picks up his books.

"Well I don't want you to get hurt so I'll walk you to class."

"No no hyung it's fine." Jongdae tries to grab his books back but Minseok brushes him off.

"So why are you running anyway?"

"I woke up an hour late and my roomate texted me an hour ago and said he needed his textbook." Minseok nods and he almost starts talking again when a small guy with large eyes slaps Jongdae upside the head.

"Kyungsoo what the fuck!" _Kyungsoo? The guy Jongin likes?_  Minseok looks at the shorter and thinks of all the things Jongin has gushed about. _He's really short hyung, like even shorter than you. And he has the biggest most adorable eyes and his lips are so beautiful I want to cry._

_Yup this is the guy._

"I asked for my textbook an hour ago you dick, not after my class has already ended." Minseok clears his throat and Kyungsoo's eyes meet his.

"Um hello." The smaller looks extremely awkward as Minseok hands him the textbook.

"Oh Kyungsoo, my friend Kim Jongin is absolutely obsessed with you and he won't shut up about you so I'm going to give you his number." Kyungsoo almost dies on the spot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowwwwwwwwww an update? How amazing
> 
> Spellchecked as much as possible but lmk is there’s any mistakes

"Why do people think I'm a bottom?" Minseok asks part of the soccer team at their weekly meet up. Chanyeol chokes on his sugary drink while Jongin starts laughing so loud the older patrons start giving them dirty looks.

Kris purses his lips and keeps scrolling through his Instagram feed, the rest of the team avoiding eye contact, except, Yixing because he looks confused.

"I thought you were, Chanyeol said so." Luhan starts coughing up his boba tea and Minseok looks at Chanyeol questioningly. The tall giant is as red as his hair and he immediately points at Jongin.

"Hyung it was a bet! I had to tell ten people you were a bottom if I couldn't conf- um yeah it was a bet, Jongin and Sehun made me do it!" Minseok looks at Jongin and sees him wiping tears from his eyes. 

"Chanyeol ten laps and fifty push-ups." The giant starts crying into his coffee.

"Jongin one lap." Chanyeol glares at the youngest.

-

"Soo why don't you just go and talk to him, like Minseok even gave you his number, why don't you just text him?" Sehun asks lazily in between sips of his boba, Kyungsoo makes a squeaking noise and firmly shakes his head.

"Nope no way, never gonna happen I would rather jump off a bridge." The shorter scrubs the counter top harder, Jongdae was _absolute ass_ at sugary drinks and always spilled them, leaving Kyungsoo to clean the mess. 

"Well that seems pretty extreme, I hope you don't though, you make the best teas." Kyungsoo jumps, literally jumps, when Jongin's honey voice interrupts his little speech. The rag falls to the floor and Sehun just looks at. The little fucker.

"I-uh I mean of course not, just-uh stressing about finals!" 

"Finals are in three months." Sehun deadpans and Kyungsoo wants to strangle the little shit.

"Shouldn't you be doing something?" The younger shrugs and keeps sipping.

"Um yup anyway is there anything I can help you with?" He asks once he's turned back towards the man of his dreams. 

_wow you didn't stutter congrats_

"Uh yeah they all want refills and Minseok requested Jongdae hyung to deliver them." Kyungsoo nods and rings up the total while Sehun drags their loud coworker out of the breakroom.

"I need help and your break was over an hour ago."

"Fucking traitors." Jongdae grumbles as he starts on the cappuccino. It's only when the tray holding every drink on it is shoved into his hand and he's pushed out from behind the counter to deliver them he actually considers double homicide. He places Kris' drink down first then makes his way around the whole table until he finally makes it to Minseok.

"Hi Jongdae." Minseok smiles sweetly and Jongdae almost drops the big ass cappuccino mug.

"H-hey." Minseok tries to open his mouth again but a customer walks in and Jongdae uses this as a chance to escape.

"Sorry Minseok gotta go!" The soccer captain pouts and Luhan pats him on the shoulder.

"You'll get him one day."

-

"I can't believe Wu Yifan is that fucking hot." It's about -10 degrees outside and Tao is still fanning himself every 2 seconds because Kris is playing.

"We can't either now shut the fuck up." Jongdae says, he's started bringing binoculars to better watch his favorite player and honestly they're a life changer, he can see every little sweat bead roll down Minseok's face and he honestly doesn't know why he didn't do this earlier. 

He finds out later, when Minseok is scanning the stands during a timeout and he makes eye contact with him and waves at him, now he knows why he never used those binoculars, they are horrible demonic things from hell. Sehun is still slurping down iced boba tea while Jongdae panics.

After the game he can see Minseok making his way over to his part of the bleachers and with fear and embarrassment in his heart he dashes down the metal stairs. Minseok smiles as he approaches but when Jongdae passes he frowns, then runs right after him.

"Aw look at them go." Tao coos, a soccer player chasing after a guy bundled up in about 10 jackets, a pororo blanket (that definitely doesn't belong to his roomate), and a pair of binoculars dangling from his neck.

"Jongdae wait!" Minseok shouts and Jongdae knows this about to get like 12 times harder, the guy fucking runs around for fun there's no chance he's outrunning that.

_A bitch sure can try though._

"Sorry hyung, my dog crawled in the dishwasher and now the sinks broken!" Jongdae jets off to his dorm and once he doesn't hear cleats anymore he starts walking.

The cleats stopped coming after him because the owner is standing on a campus sidewalk confused as fuck.

"Ho-how did the dog break the sink?".

 

-

 

Baekhyun is full on crying by the time Jongdae explains his brief chat with the soccer player. The rest of the group find it funny too but Baekhyun remains the only person in tears, Chanyeol is looking at him with so much love it makes the rest of them physically sick but the two still don’t need see it.

“Why don’t you just tell him you like him Dae Dae? It’s not that difficult.” Kyungsoo mumbles.

“The day I do that is the day you admit you want to suck Jongin’s dick, Junmyeon admits he wants Zhang Yixing’s dick in his ass, _and_ when Chanyeol and Baekhyun finally admit they’re both super fucking in love with each other.” It’s only about 5 seconds after his rant is over he realizes what he just said and slaps a heavy hand over his mouth.

“That’s a good joke Jongdae.” Baekhyun says through gritted teeth but Chanyeol looks sad.

“You don’t love me?” Baekhyun blanches. 

“Oh for fucks sake,” Tao shouts. “You both are hopelessly in love, why can’t you admit it! We’re legit dying over here just move it along!” Chanyeol looks at the smaller and grabs his hand before walking out of Jongdae’s dorm.

“20 bucks he’s getting dick.” Jongdae announces.

 

 **Baekhyun:** GUESS WHO GOT DICK

 **Waeeee:** daedae21@gmail.com is my paypal so pay up fuckers

 **Owlboy:** I didn’t think he’d actually do it

 **Waeeee:** have you met the same Baekhyun I have?

 **Pandapanda:** yeah srsly Soo have you been under a rock??

 **Bakehyun:** wait what??

 **Waeeee:** nothing..... ANYWAY that means there’s 4 more pairs to go and we’ll all be golden

 **Owlboy:** *5

 **Pandapanda:** ^^^

 **Waeeee:** shut your asses up

 

Baekhyun hobbles into work the next day with a dark hickey on the side of his throat, though he doesn’t seem embarrassed or in pain, he’s actually beaming.

He thanks Jongdae profusely before spilling the details.

“So after we left the apartment we walked to that bench in the quad and we talked,” His coworkers glare and he finishes. “I told him I think I love him and he said the same thing, so then he said I was gorgeous and I kissed him, and then I got some dick.” Baekhyun is sporting a shit eating grin by the time he’s done and Sehun and Kyungsoo clap for him.

“At least someone’s getting dick.” Kyungsoo mumbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the light of my life I’m sorry that I took so long to update this <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA   
> this is ass  
> this feels rushed like a mofo so it probably is   
> woops  
> sorry light of my life

It's been about a week since the Baekyeol ship finally sailed and everyone is pretty much regretting it. The new couple are super lovey dovey and it's super gross. Yesterday Jongdae walked into a practice room and saw them fucking, Kyungsoo woke up at Baekhyun's place after a night of heavy drinking and saw them going at it on the kitchen counter top. Tao and Junmyeon have been avoiding them completely, not like the new couple even notice.

"I'm really regretting getting them together," Kyungsoo mumbles. "All they do is go at it like rabbits. I've seen way more of Chanyeol than I have ever wanted to." Kyungsoo visibly shudders and takes another sip of his coffee, Sehun tells them he found the pair in the library one day and they all agree to never step foot in that building again. It's slow today in the cafe so the three manning the counter are all doing homework. Jongdae is on a roll though, he's completed his chemical engineering homework, finished the "two" math problems Mr. Lee assigned him, and he's about to start on the group project for his music comp class when the bell over the door jingles.

He looks over at Sehun and Kyungsoo and sees that they're both writing down about 10 pages of notes. 

"I'll get it guys." Sehun grunts but Kyungsoo actually says thank you before Jongdae exits the break room. Minseok is standing on the other side of the counter and beams when he sees him.

“Hi hyung.” Jongdae says as he keys in Minseok’s usual order. A large caramel macchiato with extra foam and a shot of espresso, but it's not like he's memorized it or anything.

“No blushing today... Dae Dae?” Jongdae snatches the five dollar bill out of Minseok’s hand, his face now sporting a bright red color.

“Ah there it is.” Minseok mumbles and Jongdae swears his face is on fire.

“Is there anything else you want hyung?” Minseok taps his chin in what looks like an attempt to be serious but all Jongdae sees is an adorable man child.

“Yeah actually there is,” Jongdae gets ready to type in the next order when he’s blindsided. ”Your number and a date Saturday.” Minseok says matter of factly, Jongdae is 900% sure he’s going to die soon but he quickly hands his phone over and rushes to make Minseok’s coffee. When he’s done Minseok hands him his phone and exits the shop with a smile and a wave.

Jongdae screams.

 

-

“I still don’t understand why you had to scream after he asked you out,” Kyungsoo mutters. “Sehun and I were in the zone and then your loud ass had to fuck it up.” Kyungsoo huffs with his arms crossed.

“Did you come over here to complain or are you actually going to help me pick out an outfit?” Kyungsoo sticks his tongue out before searching through Jongdae’s closet.

Admittedly he doesn’t have a lot of fancy things but he doesn’t think Minseok will mind if he dresses comfy which is why when Kyungsoo dresses him in tight jeans, a loose sweater, and some vans he doesn't stress. After about three hours of pre-gaming Kyungsoo finally sends him off.

“Don’t fuck up your hair okay? I legit spent 20 minutes on it- oh! And don't fuck up your makeuptoo! Use protection!” Kyungsoo yells before Jongdae closes the door on him. 

He’s locking up when he sees Jongin pacing at the end of the hall, he’s got a bouquet in his hands and he’s repeating a speech.

“Hi Kyungsoo hyung, I really really like you and I’ve wanted to tell you for so long but I’ve just been too scared an-“ 

“You don’t need a whole speech Jongin.” Jongin yelps and almost busts his ass on the hardwood floors, Jongdae helps him and looks down at the red roses he brought.

_Awww Kyungie's favorite._

“I-I don’t?” Jongdae shakes his head.

“Nope! Kyungsoo’s been thirsting after you since my started here, he’s just been too shy to talk to you.” Jongin’s whole being lights up and hugs Jongdae quickly before dashing down the hall.

 

Minseok is waiting for him by the curb and the first thing Jongdae says is he’s not going back to the dorms tonight.

“I mean I was hoping we could’ve waited till about the 1st month of us dating but if you rea-“

“Oh my god, tha-that’s not what I meant hyung sorry!” Jongdae is so mortified, he made the extremely hot and talented soccer player think all he wanted was se- wait a minute.

“The 1st month?” Minseok nods sheepishly with a blush as red as the roses Jongin bought.

“I mean I really like you and I was hoping that if this date went well, which I know it will, we could be like official or something and the-“ Jongdae kisses the elder to shut him up and Minseok is happy to stop to talking.

"We better get going Dae Dae, the movie will start soon." Jongdae sighs and hops into the passenger seat. They go to see a new film about 12 guys with superpowers and Jongdae was honestly so pumped for it but he barely pays attention. He and Minseok can't stop talking and eventually just head to a nearby kebab stand.

“It’s sad we weren't actually paying attention, I was really excited to see that.” Minseok shrugs.

“Yeah, but it'll be out on Netflix soon, or you can just find it online.” When they finish at the stand Minseok suggets they walk somewhere, neither have a place in mind but Jongdae really wants to hold his hand. He laces their fingers and he’s afraid Minseok will let go but his fears are pushed to the side when the elder gives his hand a tight squeeze.

They head to a nearby park after walking in circles for about an hour and Jongdae knows for a _fact_ he definitely can’t go back to his dorm and risk seeing kaisoo in _action_. Minseok is staring at something and when Jongdae’s looks at him he realizes it’s him.

“Y’know I wasn’t interested in dating until I met you.” Jongdae is shocked, this beautiful Adonis of a man didn’t want to date?

“Seriously?” Minseok nods with a shy smile.

“I wanted to just go through college and not worry about anything other than school, but the first time you came to my game I immediately saw you in the stands and my mind changed completely. You looked so quiet and then I scored and you started screaming your head off," Minseok chuckles at the memory. "I knew I wanted to find you, meet you in person, and eventually ask you out. I’m sorry it took so long.” Jongdae feels tears prickling his eyes with Minseok’s every word.

_Fucking sweet talker, this should be illegal._

Minseok laughs and Jongdae sighs.

“I said that out loud didn’t I?” The elder nods and Jongdae snorts. This situation is ridiculous, the man of his dreams, the guy he’s been dreaming of ever since that first game likes him back, and he honestly can’t understand it.

“Hyung,” Minseok looks at him with a happy glint in his eye. “I still want a formal asking out.” Minseok laughs but quickly squats down onto one knee.

“Kim Jongdae will you go out with me?” He says dramatically and Jongdae can’t help but laugh.

“Yes, on one condition.” Minseok cocks his head to the side.

“And what’s that?” Jongdae smirks.

“We don’t wait until our 1st month.”

-

 **Owlboy:** 2/5 

**Pandapanda:** BITCH WHAT

 **Owlboy:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Bakehyun:** Awww Soo congrats!

 **Bakehyun:** Now if only Dae Dae could get his shit together

 **Waeeee:** *3/5

 **Owlboy:** BITCH

 **Bakehyun:** DO MY EYES DECIEVE ME?!

 **Mom:** holy fuck he actually did it

 **Waeeee:** ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a super short chapter after a 4 month hiatus but I'm sorry and I promise the next chapters will be longer ❤︎ ❤︎

Now contrary to what everyone in the group chat thought, Jongdae did not get dick that night.

Why?

He was too embarrassed.

-

Jongdae climbs into Minseok’s car and waits for the Senior to drive off except Minseok doesn’t start the car.

“Hyung?” Minseok taps his fingers lightly on the steering wheel.

“Hyu-“

“Dae Dae I had fun tonight.” Jongdae smiles.

“I did too hyung.” Minseok sighs and Jongdae is suddenly worried.

_Did something happen, did I make him mad?_

“I really really want to but let’s not um-“

“Hyung I didn’t say we had to, tonight I was kidding!” Jongdae rushes out, he can see Minseok’s blush on his face and wants to coo.

“Hyung are you...nervous?” Jondage giggles at his hyung’s affronted _no!_.

“Hyung I don’t want to rush into things, I was just messing with you.” He whispers, Minseok’s shoulders droop in relief.

“Sorry Dae Dae I jus-“ Jongdae grabs his hand and smiles.

“Don’t apologize hyung it’s fine.”

 

Minseok drives back to the dorms and leads Jongdae to his room, he unlocks the door and Jongdae wants to scream.

“What the fuck.” He forgot Minseok was a senior and that the seniors get a whole dorm to themselves.

“This is some bullshit.” Jongdae grumbles while removing his shoes. Minseok offers to make him coffee and Jongdae accepts, honestly he's not expecting too much, he knows the guy probably only drinks instant and while that's disgusting he's not going to judge. Once again he's fucking proved wrong because Minseok has a whole god damn coffee bar in his kitchen and he's putting so much effort into this shit Jongdae feels ashamed he calls himself a barista.

"I think this is the first time someone's made me coffee in like two years." Minseok looks surprised.

"Then I'll make coffee for you every day you don't work." Jongdae chokes and the perfectly made cappuccino flies down his throat causing a coughing fit that lasts for about two minutes. He doesn’t see Minseok staring at his throat as he quickly gulps down the cappuccino or the predatory sparkle in his eye at how Jongdae’s own are watery from choking.

“Dae Dae are you okay?” Minseok rubs his back gently and Jongdae almost chokes again.

 “Yeah yeah perfectly fine, I’m super cool, no worries.” Minseok just laughs.

 The conversation ends after that but Jongdae doesn’t feel uncomfortable, the silence is nice even though he wouldn’t mind Minseok talking more.

“Dae Dae what did you mean you weren’t going to go home tonight?” Jongdae blushes as he remembers his earlier words and reluctantly answers.

“Kyungsoo and Jongin are most likely fucking.”

“Ohhhhh, I kinda thought you just wanted this to be a one time thing.” Minseok says softly, he's scratching the back of his neck like a fucking cliche k-drama lead but it's honestly so fucking cute Jongdae doesn't care.

 “Hyung oh my god no, I really like you, I have for like a super long time and I’m actually like really happy you asked me out and I know we’re gonna have to work on some stuff cause we’re both bottoms but I hope we can b-“

“Wait what?” Minseok looks confused and Jongdae’s brain finally catches up on what he just said.

“Oh fuck,” Jongdae’s cheeks are extremely red and he wants to die. “I’m sorry hyung I wasn’t payi-“

“You think I’m a bottom?” Jongdae doesn’t look up to meet Minseok’s eyes but he gives a small nod as his answer.

“Fucking Chanyeol.” Minseok mumbles, he grabs Jongdae’s chin and makes the younger look up at him.

 “I’m sorry hyung.” Minseok takes in Jongdae's red face and notices the guilt filling up the younger's eyes but he only smiles.

 “It’s not your fault Dae Dae it’s Chanyeol’s and to clear this all up no I’m not a bottom. I’m a top.” Jongdae sighs in relief.

 “Holy fuck thank god I thought I was gonna have to switch.” Jongdae sighs in relief and the tension drains from his body.

"I tried topping once hyung and it was fucking horrible you have no idea." Minseol laughs and the conversation picks up from there.

It's 3 am when they finally go to sleep, Minseok insisting Jongdae takes the bed and Jongdae insisting they just share, when he wakes up the next morning in some of Minseok's clothes and in the soccer player's arms he can't help but blush and quietly squeal like a schoolgirl. 

 

-

 

"You fucking tricked us!" Baekhyun shouts after Jongdae explains what went down.

"I just said three out of five as in we're unofficially dating not as in I'm riding his dick into the sunset." Jongdae clarifies rather loudly but the coffee shop is empty so he isn't really concerned about how loud he's being. 

"Shouldn't you be more concerned about Kyungsoo finally getting dick?" Five pairs of eyes turn to Kyungsoo and the smallest starts blushing.

"I don't kiss and tell." Kyungsoo shrugs.

"Yeah clearly," Baekhyun says. "You just get about 12,000 hickies and don't bother to cover them up or spill the tea." 

 "Just tell us how good his dick game is it's not that hard." Junmyeon sighs, and the others all chime in until Kyungsoo finally agrees.

"Well I've only been with other guy before but like," Kyungsoo stops and looks down shyly before sighing. "My back has been blown out, my guts have been rearranged, I'm pretty sure he ate me out three times, and I was edged within an inch of my life." Kyungsoo's cheeks are red and the coffee shop is silent before the group are whooping and hollering.

"GET THAT DICK BITCH I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Baekhyun screams jumping up and down, Sehun is texting Jongin to get his side of the story, Tao is sighing dreamily thinking about him and Kris in that situation, Junmyeon is stood stock still trying to imagine the Jongin Kyungsoo described to the Jongin he sees on the daily, and Jongdae is just waiting for the day that's him.

 

Minseok picks him up after work and Jongdae can tell soccer's just finished by Minseok's soaking wet and freshly washed hair.

"Hyung you didn't have to pick me up you're probably tied." Minseok waves it off.

"Nonsense why wouldn't I want to pick my boyfriend up?" Jongdae chokes and misses the smirk on Minseok's face before it morphs into one of concern.

"Are you okay? Is it too soo-"

"No no it's fine I just wasn't expecting that." Jongdae says once his breathing's returned to normal.

"Well I want to be a gentleman and ask properly so would you like to go to dinner?" Jongdae nods and the elder beams.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 **Waeeee:** didn't get dick but we're officially dating and he bought me a beagle pushie

 **Junmoney:**  I'm so happy for you

 **Owl boy:** wow the 3/5 is finally official

 **Bakehyun:** Now you just need dick!!

 **Waeeee:** Bitch I'm trying

 **Pandapanda:** fat mood

 **Junmoney:** ^^


End file.
